


尽在不言中 [Things We Don't Say]

by Cipher, dogpoet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher/pseuds/Cipher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次上岸假期期间，Jim 和 Spock进行了冬季野营。</p>
            </blockquote>





	尽在不言中 [Things We Don't Say]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things We Don't Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33770) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



> Title translated by [curlybear](/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear)

科学部确定了Omicron三号星是安全的，于是一些船员交替着传送到下面去享受上岸假期。他们每人可以离船二十四小时，Jim说服了Spock去进行冬季野营。

 

然而Spock不是会停下工作的人。他带上了他的三录仪，和Jim一起步行穿过这个未知的星球上的森林的时候，不时地查看上面的数据。有时他们的皮靴会踏碎脚下的冰晶，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，看起来这个星球正处于冬季。Spock不止一次跪下来，勘察那层薄薄的叶子和泥土下面的晶状体。寒风飕飕地吹着，天上阴云密布，天气对于上岸假期来说并不是很理想。一些树保留了叶子，Spock一边为自己的收藏选取样本，一边漫谈着这些树木的脉管系统，说他们可能为了抵御寒冷而发生了适应性变化。Jim缓步走在他的身边，满足地听着他即便在科学的热情下也依旧抑扬顿挫的声音。

 

似乎马上就要下雪了，但是Jim故意不说出来，害怕Spock听了会想要回到船上去。现在这样很好，在这空气通畅的野外，温吞的Omicron阳光透过云层照在身上。尽管Jim那么爱Enterprise，他还是会思念阳光，新鲜的空气，以及天气变幻的无常。在Enterprise上，气温和光线都是调控的，从来不受大自然的摆布，也没有循环往复的季节。

 

 “这里怎么样？”Jim指着一片貌似松树的树丛问道。

 

“这个地点看起来既能提供足够的水平面，又能在发生恶劣天气时起到掩护作用。”Spock朝天上望去，似乎想要预测天空会在他们头顶下点什么东西的概率。他已经穿上了毛绒夹克，甚至还戴了一顶帽子。

 

“你冷吗？要不要我的外套？”Jim拽住Spock没有合上的夹克两边，帮他拉上拉链。“你看起来好像很冷。”

 

然而，Spock的眼中却是洋溢着满满的热情。Jim看着，突然心中涌起一股爱意，倾身上前吻了他。Spock加深了这个吻，他冰冷的嘴唇很快在Jim的抚慰下暖和起来。距离他们第一次接吻已经过去422天了。Jim一直小心的数着，知道Spock也在做同样的事情。四百二十二天很长，可能是，不，绝对是Jim和一个人在一起的最长时间。说实话，他连一个时间接近的人都想不起来。有时候他甚至会被这积累起来的天数吓到。

 

Jim恋恋不舍地后退。“我们或许该搭帐篷了”他建议，“一会天就黑了。”

 

“这个决定是明智的。”Spock说。

 

Jim把背包扔在地上，将里面的东西统统倒出来，反正帐篷就在那里的什么地方。他抬头看见Spock挑眉，那个表情似乎在说：你真是个杂乱无章的人。估计猜得八九不离十。

 

一如既往，他们进入了高效率的团队合作状态，眨眼功夫就把帐篷搭了起来。当第一簇雪花飘散在空中的时候，Spock向地下打入了最后一根用来加固门帘的桩子。

 

“Spock，据说没有一摸一样的雪花，是真的吗？”Jim喜欢问他问题，只单纯为了听Spock说点什么事情。

 

Spock了然地看着他，然而，即便他已经看透了Jim的心思，他还是毫无怨言地配合了下去。“至今为止还无人发现相同的雪花，但是，由于雪花平均由10到18个水分子组成，其结构的种类是有一定数量的。另一方面，鉴于从星体诞生以来形成的雪花的不计其数，因此我可以得出这样的结论：相同的雪花确实存在过，但是估计不会在同一时间出现。”

 

Spock观察落在他手套上的几片雪花。

 

Jim笑了，然后在距离帐篷有一段距离的地面上躺了下来，任由那些冰冷、蓬松的雪花落在他的脸上。他闭上双眼，侧耳聆听Spock的声音。

 

“此外，雪有很多种形态。我们平时称作雪花的是树状类。另外还有雪粒，雨凇以及针雪——”

 

“针雪是啥？”Jim打断他。

 

“像针一样的。”Spock说，然后就陷入了沉默。

 

Jim说不清楚是怎么回事，但是Spock只要靠近他，他总能感觉得到。可能是能量的辐射，也可能是热量。反正Spock一点动静都没有，但是Jim伸出手就碰到了他的皮靴。他闭着眼睛抚摸那双鞋，然后把手指从上面伸了进去，透过那些衣料去感受Spock腿部的温暖。他睁开眼睛，发现Spock蹲在他的旁边。

 

“你打算就睡在这里么？我估计你会得低温症。”片片雪花飘落，点缀着Spock的帽子和夹克。

 

在过去几个月中的某一个时候，Jim意识到他爱上了Spock。不只是爱他，而是要爱到天荒地老那样爱他。如果这样都不算恐怖，他真不知道什么算恐怖了。他不是一个不计后果把那三个字挂在嘴边的人，所以他从前没有说，现在也不会说。“我爱你的脚”他于是只是这么讲，一边隔着皮靴捏捏Spock的脚。“我还爱你的膝盖。”他支起胳膊，趴上去亲吻Spock的膝盖。或许Spock早已明白他的感受，即使如此，他却什么也没有说。

 

“他们确实很有用。”Spock如此回答，伸手拨掉Jim头发上的雪，然后站了起来。

 

他们把背包拖进帐篷，剥开作为晚饭的三明治大餐。鸡肉沙拉：好吃！伯莱克叶子和利马豆：不那么好吃，但是Spock喜欢。

 

“我们的帐篷里没有取暖设备。”Spock注意到。

 

“你从来没有冬季野营过吧？冬季野营的关键，就是跟一个你想在睡袋里一起裸睡的人一起去。那样就有热源了。”Jim斜眼看Spock，朝他挤眉弄眼。

 

Spock的脸上依旧面无表情。“我开始明白你建议我们来野营的原因了。”

 

“很好，我们相互理解了。”

 

“但是，恕我直言，一只睡袋恐怕睡不下我们两个人。”

 

Jim抓住还在包装袋的那两只睡袋，说：“Spock，作为一个科学家，你缺少一些基本的工程学技能。看我的。”

 

他从包装袋里扯出睡袋，Spock立即捡起包装袋开始折叠，再把叠好的袋子放回背包里。Jim把睡袋上的拉链一拉到底，打开，然后用拉链把两只睡袋连在一起，做成了一只大号睡袋。

 

Spock把它抻平，然后铺在了气垫上面。“很有才。”

 

“你爱死我的弯弯绕了。”Jim说。

 

Spock对此只以稍稍挑眉回应。

 

等到他们钻进那只改良过的睡袋的时候，夜幕已经降临。下着雪的天空是那么的苍白，让一切都显得阴森起来。寒风呼啸，一开始轻舞的雪花已经变成了纷飞的大雪。Jim在帐篷里竖起一只手电，把它照向帐篷的顶部，这样，这如蚕茧似的小小的一方天地就亮了起来。寒风吹着雪花打在帐篷顶上，发出用冰块摩擦布料时的那种沙沙的声音，就好像一群飞蛾撞在纱窗上似的。

 

帐篷的空气是冰凉的。Spock的鼻子，还有耳朵，也是冰凉的。Jim从被子下面伸出一根温暖的手指碰了碰。

 

睡袋内的空间有限，让他们做不了那些幅度更大的床上运动。Jim曾试图在睡袋里窝进去给Spock口交，但是在几次尴尬的努力之后，他决定他的理想还是不要那么远大了。Spock及时控制了局势，牢牢地按住他，用那种平时只在科学实验的时候才有的认真和彻底，狠狠地吻他。

 

在这被隔绝的帐篷里，他们四唇相碰的亲吻显得格外吵闹。无论是舌头的滑动，Jim越来越快的呼吸和因为快感而发出的轻哼，还是他们的四肢与睡袋柔软的布料之间的摩擦，全都可以听得一清二楚。Spock坚挺的性器顶在Jim的腹部上，蓄势待发。

 

“我想起了我们第一次这么做的时候”Jim在亲吻的间歇中轻轻说道，“你还记得么？”那个时候他们是在Altairian大使家的客房里，也是这样的安静，就怕被别人听到。那个时候他们只是偷偷摸摸地相互触摸， 一边爱抚一边接吻。

 

 “嗯。”Spock舔着Jim耳廓后面的那一块皮肤。

 

“那时你很害羞。”

 

Spock抬起头。

 

“怎么了？”Jim问。

 

“我确信那个时候你很紧张。”Spock说，就好像指出了对方一个错误。

 

“我才没有——我从来都不紧张！”Jim料想自己要在一名瓦肯人面前遮掩这样的事实是不可能的。特别是此时这名瓦肯人的舌头正在你的嘴里。“好吧，好吧，我当时确实紧张”他承认，“这能怪我么？”

 

“我不怪你。”

 

“那个问题只是修辞，不用回答的。”Jim伸手到他俩的身体之间，在Spock的阴茎上握紧，然后稍稍扭动，开始上下移动他的拳头。如今他已知道Spock喜欢的是什么。

 

Spock发出一声呻吟，将头埋在Jim的颈窝里，开始随着他手里的节奏前后摆腰，缓慢而慵懒。他们不赶时间。这一点也和第一次不同。那个时候，他们一旦碰到对方的肌肤以后就急切地不知如何是好。

 

Jim很清楚什么时候Spock想要加快速度。他不知道其中的原因，他就是知道。他用另外一只手去够Spock的囊袋，把它们擎在掌心，握在手里，留出一根手指来回摩擦它们的后面，稍稍地用力。Spock在轻轻的抽气声中高潮了，他的双臂由于支撑身体太长时间而微微地颤抖。他翻身侧卧，一只腿搭上Jim的。后者转过头来索吻，已经开始自慰起来。Spock按住并推开他的手。

 

“我来给你做。”

 

“那就快点。”

 

Spock在Jim的嘴唇上咬了一口作为回答。他用手指在Jim的肚子上收集了一些粘液，然后把液体来回地涂在Jim的性器的前端。

 

“不要逗我了。”Jim支起腰向他索取。

 

Spock用力地吻他，一只手仍然在睡袋中活动着，手指顺着那根阳具的长度，在上面涂抹自己的精液。然后他终于握住那根性器，用恰好的力道去挤压。Jim分开双腿，伸出一只手去抚摸自己的囊袋，这一切的刺激相互叠加，最终让他在Spock的手里抽搐起来。

 

“嗯。”Jim说，突然感觉到困了。他闭着眼睛一顿乱抓，想要找点东西来清理他的肚皮。最后他找到了件衬衣，祈祷着那件是他自己的，而不是Spock的。因为Spock讨厌脏衣服。

 

擦完以后，他发现Spock躺在那里盯着他。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“之前我没想到我会享受冬季野营。”

 

“那你为什么答应？我们不必每次都做我喜欢的事。”

 

“我信任你。”Spock说。

 

对于这句话，Jim不知道该接什么。于是他没有回答，只是调整了一下枕在他们头下的夹克衫，关上手电，并将睡袋紧紧地裹在他们身上。他用手指碰了碰Spock的鼻子，满意地确定那里已经温热起来，然后缩进Spock的怀抱，进入了梦乡。

 

等他醒来，已经过去了几个小时，外面是早晨了。昏暗的光线透过帐篷照射进来，积雪把顶部压得低低的。Jim觉得自己像在爱斯基摩人的雪屋里，整个世界都那么的安静。在他的旁边，Spock也醒了，他似乎总是能感觉到Jim什么时候醒来。

 

“嘿。”Jim说。

 

“你睡得不错。”Spock陈述道。

 

Jim确实睡得不错。通讯器一次都没有响，说明这一夜没有发生任何紧急情况。

 

“啊，雪！我要出去！”Jim翻出睡袋，光着身体爬到帐篷的入口处，拉下入口的拉链。“该死的，好冷啊，我的蛋蛋要冻掉了。”

 

“尚未冻掉。”Spock在他的后面评论道。

 

Jim听到睡袋沙沙作响，然后感觉有布料抵在他的膝盖下面。他猜到了Spock在做什么，于是配合地移到一旁。这个Vulcan人太有才了，他改变了睡袋的方向，让开口对着帐篷的入门处。Jim爬回睡袋里，冰冷的皮肤贴在温暖的Spock的身上，猛地打了个哆嗦。

 

“嘶！”他一边抖着一边朝Spock蠕动

 

Spock吻了他。这样开始新的一天真是妙极了。

 

“今天是我们在一起的第423天。”Jim随意地说，故意说的含糊。他想知道陈述这个事实对于Spock来说，是否和对于他自己一样意义非凡。

 

“我不知道你一直在数。”

 

“我大脑里的每一件事你并不是都知道的。”

 

 “或许那是我的幸运。”

 

Jim听了微笑起来。他的手指找到Spock的。他们互相对视着，头挨得很近。

 

“你有很多事情没有告诉我。”Spock说，一边摩擦着他们的手指。

 

“我知道。你也有事情没有跟我说。”比如缔结关系，比如那些神秘的瓦肯习俗。Spock总有一天会告诉他的，他肯定。

 

他们翻过身来，趴在那里朝外边看。外面的一切都覆盖在厚厚的白雪之下：白色的树叶沉沉地挂着，树枝上凝结了一层精致美丽的冰墙，原本的岩石，无论大小形状，此刻也不过是一团团白茫茫、圆滚滚的突起。头顶上的天穹清澈而明朗，呈现出淡淡的紫色。

 

Jim深吸一口气，抬头让阳光照在自己脸上。他此时的感受就如同423天前的那一天一般——旧的世界消失了，一夜之间天翻地覆，眼前出现了新的世界，一切那么的耀眼，那么的辉煌，全都等着他去探索。而他早已等不及了。

 

 

The End.


End file.
